Things Said Over Lunch
by belletylers
Summary: There was no denying it: Tony and Ziva would always have Paris. But Tony's plans to pretend it never happened are destroyed by one little thing – Ziva wants to tell Gibbs. One-shot, set just after Jetlag.


**Disclaimer: I almost always forget to do one of these...oh well, don't own it, never will!**

**A/N: Ah, the elusive Paris episode. A vastly overdone theme, I must admit but I thought this up while I was in the shower. I think a lot of things up when I'm in the shower. And when I'm watching TV. Anyway, the summary pretty much says it all. This is a one-shot.**

**PS just off the top of my head I think Gibbs and McGee went into MTAC at the end but for the sake of things can we say Gibbs went for a coffee run? You'll see why.**

"It's very French New Wave, don't you think?" Tony asked, studying the photo.

"Perhaps," Ziva replied. "I think it would look better in black and white."

"Maybe," Tony shrugged and returned to his desk. When he saw Ziva check if no one was around, he knew there was something up.

"Tony, I think we need to talk," she stated, saying it quickly before her brain told her not to.

"About?" Tony questioned, although he had a feeling he already knew the answer.

She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Not here, it's too risky," he whispered. She looked at her watch, then back up to meet his eyes.

"Lunch," they said in unison, getting up and heading towards the elevator, almost running into Gibbs as he stepped out.

"Where are you two going?"

"Lunch date," Tony stated. Gibbs glared at both of them.

"That place round the corner," the Senior Field Agent corrected himself. "We'll get takeaway. Be back soon."

Gibbs stepped aside to let the two into the elevator.

"So, what did you wanna talk about, exactly?" Tony asked once they were alone.

"Can it wait until we get there, Tony?" she asked in reply.

Tony nodded and the two did not speak a word until they found themselves a table at the cafe around the corner.

"OK, talk," Tony told the Israeli as he ordered them both something to eat.

"Alright but please promise me something," she requested.

"And what would that be?"

"Act like an adult. Just this once," she asked.

"I don't know Ziva, I think I acted pretty 'adult' last night..." he cleared his throat.

"Tony! I was there, please do not talk about it."

He was silent and waited for her to speak.

"Tony, I am not going to lie to you, I do not regret what happened," she began.

"You enjoyed it," Tony interrupted.

"OK, fine, I enjoyed it," she admitted.

"You _loved _it when I kissed your—"

"Tony!" she warned.

"Sorry."

"Anyway, regardless of how I feel about what happened, I do not think it is right of us to just pretend it never happened."

"Oh, so you want to tell people?" Tony chuckled. "Imagine the look on McGoo's face."

"No, I do not want McGee to know," Ziva corrected him. "I want to tell Gibbs."

Tony's jaw almost dropped open. "You're kidding, right?"

"He's like a father to me, Tony, and I know you feel very much the same way."

"Yeah, but what's Daddy gonna say when he finds out the older guy fooled around with his little princess?"

"It does not matter what he thinks. I just think he means too much to both of us to lie to him, especially about something this big."

"I still don't think it's a good idea. Think about it: we head over to his desk and I say, "Hey Gibbs, just letting ya know I screwed around with Ziva while we were in Paris, but don't worry it didn't mean anything and it won't happen again.""

Ziva didn't say anything, she just looked at him, sadness in her big brown eyes.

"What?" Tony asked, studying her face.

All of a sudden she stood up. "Glad to know I was another one of your meaningless one-night stands."

And with that, she walked away, back towards NCIS.

Tony chased after her. "Ziva! Ziva!" he called, but she kept walking, only stopping when he was right behind her.

"It didn't mean anything?" she questioned, clearly very upset.

"Ziva, I just—"

"No one has ever kissed me like you did in Paris; with passion and care," she said angrily.

"Maybe I'm just a good kisser," Tony said, trying and failing to lighten the mood.

"You don't kiss someone like that and don't mean it, Tony. And after a few minutes you pulled away and you asked me if I was sure I wanted to do this. Would you ask me, if it truly didn't mean anything and wasn't going to change our future?"

"Ziva, it meant every bit as much to me as it did to you," Tony said honestly.

"Prove it," she snapped.

So Tony did. He placed two fingers under her chin and pushed his lips against hers tenderly.

"Proof enough for you?" he asked when he pulled away.

She lifted her fingers to her lips, feeling where his had just been.

"What are we going to do, Tony? I mean, we'll tell Gibbs, but then what?"

"The way I see it, Zee-vah, is that we have three options."

"We pretend it never happened and get Gibbs to do the same," Ziva supplied.

"We tell everyone and stay as co-workers," Tony continued.

"What's the third option?"

He leaned close to her. "I kiss you again." And he did. But she pushed him away.

"Tony, this is _not _a good idea," she warned him.

He gulped. "You're probably right. I don't wanna hurt you."

"You'd never hurt me."

Tony smiled at that.

"But still, I do not think we should do it."

"If I agree with you will you give me a reason?" Tony asked.

"We'll fall too deep, too fast, and if we broke up it would be messy. I don't want to lose what we have."

"Me neither."

"But, um, I would like it if it could happen...again?" Ziva asked, a little shyly.

"You would?"

"Wouldn't you?"

"Yeah, but, this isn't Paris, Ziva. This is D.C., where our lives are, where work and friends are, where we can't just have one drunken, but magical, night together. I couldn't do that to you. You deserve someone who can look after you, care for you, give you everything you need. If we were together we'd have to hide everything, and we'd just be sleeping together. If we were together, I wouldn't be able to let you go and I know you wouldn't want that."

She was touched by his words.

"There are so many reasons why we shouldn't be together, Tony," she said softly.

"Tell you what, Ziva: next time Gibbs retires, if we haven't found anyone, we'll give this a shot. Whaddya say?" Tony held out his hand and Ziva shook it in agreement.

"Deal."

...

Gibbs was not happy when he found what happened. In fact, he was really angry. He held onto that anger for a few weeks, and the two gave McGee excuses to why he was so grumpy all the time. Nevertheless, he didn't tell a soul and for that, they were thankful.

In January of 2012, Ziva married a man named Ray, who Tony had not liked at first but the guys grew on him and they were now great friends.

In May 2013, Tony wed his beautiful partner Maria, who had been a waitress at his favourite Italian restaurant. She and Abby and Ziva were often known to go for a girl's night out.

In November that same year both women were overjoyed to find out they were pregnant. Maria gave birth to a boy, who was named Alexander DiNozzo, and Ziva twin girls, called Tali after Ziva's sister and Georgia, as Ray chose.

In June 2015, Gibbs announced his permanent retirement. Watching him walk out the door was no easier than it was the first time but at least this time they were all ready, and they had thrown him a party.

So, Tony and Ziva's deal was off. Gibbs was gone and they were both happily married with families.

But no matter what, they would always have Paris.

**A/N: Yeah, I know, it's cheesy. I'd love to know what you think, though. Reviews would be utterly amazing.**


End file.
